Help me please
by BelieveInDreams6499
Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are all, best friends and they are in a band called, Stop or Go. When they perform at one of their low paying gigs at a bar called Hitters, everything will change. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE; ALL HUMAN...RATED M FOR REFERENCE
1. Full Summary

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett are all, best friends and they are in a band called, Stop or Go. When they perform at one of their low paying gigs at a bar called Hitters, everything will change.

Jasper's long time girlfriend, Maria, has just died in a hit-and-run car accident and he's doing everything he can to cope. But when performing at Hitters, he meets a woman who seems to be the answer he's looking for. Bella Swan. But Bella has a VERY deadly secret, and it will put everyone Bella knows in danger.

Emmett is your average, beer-loving, muscular, man whore type of guy. He's dating the wonderful Irina, but of course is cheating behind her back. While performing at Hitters, he makes eye contact with a woman he'd never thought he'd be interested in. Rosalie Hale. As their love grows deeper, so do more secrets. Rosalie tries to help Emmett to stop fooling around with so many girls, and to knock it off with the alcohol. And once Emmett does stop, he changes. For the worse.

Edward believes that he will never be happy with just one woman. He has his way with a different one every night. And after a night of music at Hitters, he wakes up holding a woman that he'll never get tired of looking at. Everything is happy with Edward Cullen, and lover-for-always Mary Alice Brandon right? Wrong. Poor Edward was so drunk, he didn't even remember sex with a different girl. And he certainly didn't remember knocking her up right?

Summer and Bella are the best of friends, but when Bella gets everything she wants, just by snapping her fingers, and Summer actually has to WORK for what she wants, she draws the line. Who saw Jasper first? Summer. Who got Jasper? Bella. Well someone has to fix that right? Poor Bella and her dirty little secret. In the midst of all this revenge, Summer realizes something that will change her view point in every possible way. Summer is pregnant. And she has no idea who the father is. Who has the dirty little secret now?

Help me please is a story about love, betrayal, secrets, revenge, abuse, and so much more.  
Who can help you, when everyone is out to get you?


	2. Start of the night

**A/N- Hey guys, I know I didn't have this chapter as fast as I wanted to. But, I've been going through a lot of family troubles, and FanFiction just wasn't my first priority. So please forgive me!**

**I plan to have every chapter updated every Saturday, unless I say I can't or unless I give an extra update. I'm THINKING that every chapter is going to have either all the girls or all the guys POV. (The next chapter will be Emmett, Edward, and Jasper's POV.) So there's that.**

**ALSO, I have been writing a second story, and I should have it up by next Saturday, and I will also be updating that every Saturday. So…..yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, never will own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and their characters. I only own the plot and Summer. **

Bella POV

"I love your shoes Bella!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah, where did you get them?" Rosalie added.

I turned from the mirror. I looked down at my Prada boots, and then towards Rosalie and Alice to casually brag about my newest splurge. Then I caught Summer's glare, and I turned right back to the mirror. Damn guilt.

"Uhh, I got them at Payless Shoes?" Why the hell did it sound like a question?

"Ok guys, come on, we don't want to be late!" Summer blurted, grabbing Alice and Rosalie by the elbow and yanking them out the door, leaving me alone. I sighed. I knew why Summer had been acting so weird lately. To get me to confess. Everything. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I turned from the mirror and raced down the hallway and opened my front door. Everyone was in Alice's yellow Porsche. I smiled, because I remembered what we were doing today.

Getting drunk at Hitter's.

Summer POV

Alice was driving, Rosalie was fixing her makeup, and Bella was checking her nails. Why did this frustrate me? I have no fucking idea. Bella gets away with EVERYTHING. I mean, really, did no one notice my death glare towards Bella? Don't get me wrong, I love Bella like the sister I never had, but Bella is just so….ungrateful. I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window. New York City. Buildings, bright lights, teenagers smoking and drinking on every corner. Makes me miss Alabama. Plain grass lands that can stretch out for miles and miles. The fall leaves were so vibrant, and the winter was the perfect 70 degrees, wonderful for an afternoon stroll, (Yeah, I was that kind of girl…) spring's flowers were always so beautiful, and summer's were just perfect. That's where I got my name from. Summer. My mom loved the summers. Why did she have to die? _How_ did she die?

Alice POV

I couldn't wait to find some hot guys to have my freaking way with! I could _not_ wait! All of a sudden my phone started to ring. It was from James.

_Babe, please talk to me. I'm so sorry…_

I quickly looked through my missed calls, while keeping my eyes on the road. 14 missed calls from James. I text back quickly.

_Leave me ALONE jerk. You're a druggie. I want nothing to do with you._

I hit send.

James and I used to be inseparable. Then he got a part time job at the pharmacy and we just kept getting more and more distant. Then I caught him sneaking drugs out of the store, and I broke up with him instantly. I never want to see that jerk ever again. And besides, we're here.

Go Hitters!

Rosalie POV

Make-up, check. Shoes check. Nail polish, check. Birth control pill, check.

"Why are there no parking spaces?" Alice complained.

"Maybe that's why?" Bella said, pointing to a sign by the front door.

"Some band is playing. Whoop-Dee-doo." Summer said sarcastically.

"Stop or Go…interesting name…" I commented, but mostly to myself.

"Hey, there's some parking right over there!" Bella said, pointing to our left.

"Ok…" Alice parked. "Let's go have some fun!"

We all got out and I started to worry. What if what happened last time...what if it happened again? I shook that scary thought from my head and focused on everyone here. Plenty of guys who look like they could be feisty. And plenty of drinks. We all sat at the bar. Our regular bartender, Richard walked up to us.

"The usual, ladies?" He asked.

We nodded.

This was going to be a _very_ fun night…

**A/N- SOOO how did you like it? What is Bella's secret? How did Summer's mother die? What's up with James and Alice? What happened last time at Hitter's with Rosalie? And what will happen when they see Stop or Go? PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy! :D**


	3. Backstage

**A/N Hey guys, its Saturday, so its update time! I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter, and please review! I LOVE THEM! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any characters.**

Jasper POV

I was sitting in my stool, strumming my guitar, lost in my mourning when freaking Emmett came in.

"Yo! What up homie?" He tried to do a handshake with me. I looked at it, in annoyance, and then he dropped it.

"Why are you talkin' like that?' My Texan accent got the best of me.

"Irina _hates_ people who talk like this." Emmett easily replied.

"You're purposely acting like the people your girlfriend hates?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Whoever Irina hates, I usually get about 2 to 3 girls out of."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett. I look down to my guitar and started to play Maria's favorite song. As always, my mind continued to drift until she was still here, and she died, and my last words to her.

~~~Flashback~~~

_Maria walked a least 2 strides ahead of me, as I watched her curse under her breath. _

"_Maria, can we talk?" I've been trying to talk to her all night, but she's just frustrated with me all night. I didn't know why._

"_What Jasper? What could you possibly want to talk about? You gave me a fucking stink eye all night long!" She was standing under a street light, and her black hair that cascaded below her shoulders had a faint green in them. My frustration slowly began to build up._

"_Well its kind of hard not to, when you're over there, looking at every guy that passes ass! And not to mention you texting under the table? Your random laughter from your god damned phone? What the hell was so important to text behind my back, or better yet, in front of my fucking face?"_

_She looked straight at me, only looking down to take a deep breath._

"_Who do you think I was texting?" She said through clenched teeth._

"_You tell me." I said walking slowly closer to her._

"_You…you think…I'm cheating on you?" She barely whispered it. _

"_Just a little bit." I admitted._

_She looked up at me and I could've swore I saw pain in her eyes, or maybe it was resentment. But then it was quickly replaced with hatred._

"_How dare you! Who the fuck do you think you are?" She suddenly screamed, hitting my chest as I continued to come closer._

"_Go to hell!" I screamed at her._

"_Why? So I can visit you?" She screamed back. She continued to hit me, yet I did nothing to stop her. I couldn't._

_All of a sudden, Maria's face was lit up by white lights and I turned around. A car passing the speed limit by at least 70 MPH was racing straight towards us. Maria stumbled back and from the way we were positioned that meant she fell right onto the street. Before I could even think of what would happen, what could happen, it happened. The car raced right over her. And that left my beautiful Maria dead…_

~~End Flashback~~

"Jasper!" I looked up to Edward, looking annoyed.

"Sorry…" I said, even though I didn't mean it.

"Jessica wants to see you." He said, plopping on the backstage couch.

Jessica Stanley was our clothes director person. I don't honestly know, she just told us what to wear and we wore it.

I went to the far right corner in the backstage, where Jessica was talking to the Hitters manager. Honestly, I just want to get this over with.

Edward POV

Jasper was always thinking about Maria. It was so annoying. That's _exactly_ why I don't do long term relationships. Different night, different girl, that's my policy. 'Cause I mean really, where is the adventure in just one girl?

"Edward, your turn." Jasper said, and I turned. He was wearing a plaid red and black shirt rolled up at the elbows, and black jeans and converse.

"Ok." I said, and sluggishly walked up Jessica. She seemed stressed, and really frazzled. She looked at me, and quickly gave me my clothes before, panicking again.

"Hey Jess, calm down." I said in my most calming voice, and I began to rub her shoulders.

"Edward, how many times must I tell you, I have a boyfriend, and I do not want your…services. I just dress you. My goodness." She said sternly, shrugging off my shoulders and walking away from me.

"Oh, Eddie got burned!" Emmett hooted, and I gave him a glare, which only made him start to laugh.

"Grow up Emmett." I said, stalking off to get dressed. Only the thought of the women kept me going.

Emmett POV

I watched Edward come back in a Pink Floyd T-Shirt and jeans, and thought about the way Irina was.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Irina. She was hot, feisty, she has curves in all of the right places, she even knows the way to move to make me freaking lose it during sex. She was just so…repetitive.

I needed adventure. I needed excitement. Not boringness, and the same thing again and again and again. Edward understands, he just wouldn't do that to a girl he was dating, _if_ he ever started dating.

Jessica randomly threw some papers at me.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed looking at up at her.

She handed me my drumsticks and I knew what the papers were.

"Oh...Thanks…" I said, and Jess rolled her eyes before heading over to Edward and Jasper.

I looked down at the music. Jasper wrote all of our songs, Edward sang them. Jasper sang I think like one song, maybe two, but Edward is the real lead singer. Besides me banging on the drums, and Jasper playing the guitar, we sing back-up a little bit. Being on stage is a good rush, in fact, an _amazing_ rush, but sometimes I wonder, if there's anything better for any of us. If for whatever reason, we don't stay good friends, or the band breaks up, what's next?

I stood, and walked over to Jasper and Edward.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Well then let's go knock those bitches dead." I said with a smirk.


	4. Drunk

**A/N Hey guys, here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy! The outfits Summer, Bella, Alice and Rosalie are wearing, are all on a link on my profile page, so check that out! Lastly, please REVIEW! So many people have story alerted this but, nobody seems to want to review! Please, just **_**one**_** word and I'll be happy! Thank you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any chaeracters, they are all Stephanie Meyer's. The only people I own are Richard and Summer**

Bella POV

I slammed down my fourth shot glass and then looked at Summer. She only had two martinis so she was sane. But I was _freaking loopy!_ All of a sudden some dude came out on stage and started announcing some band. I turned and called over Richard.

"Hey Rich, one more _por favor_?" I realized I was slurring but I didn't really care. I looked towards the stage and was instantly bored because the band was huddled together in the center stage.

"Here you go Bella," Richard said, handing me my shot, "Take it easy, will you?" He warned me before leaving to go help some other people.

"Hey Bella," Summer tapped me and I looked at her. Her jet black hair was in a ponytail, but the bangs he covered her forehead still hung loose. Her nose had a slight point, but nothing too obvious. Her lips were plump, and her cheekbones were high. Her eyes were defiantly her best feature; they were a bright emerald green. And they were staring right at the stage.

"What Summer?" I asked her impatiently. I _really_ wanted my shot.

"Look at the guitar player. He looks so…wow…" Summer trailed off, practically drooling.

I took my shot and turned towards the stage. Sure enough, there he was. The most hottest guy on the planet. His blonde hair fell a bit onto his ice blue eyes, and his face looked like it was chiseled by a god! Even his body looked built. In that minute, I made it my goal to sleep with him. Tonight.

Summer POV

His name was Jasper, he later announced. I couldn't help but think of everything about him. Does he have a girlfriend? Does he write songs? What does he like? What does he hate? Could he be interested in me? I sighed as I polished off my third martini, asking Richard for another one. I started wondering if Jasper wanted to sleep with anyone tonight. If he did, I don't think I would want him. I mean, really, what kind of first impression is that?

Suddenly, he smiled! And he waved! I smiled and waved back but then I realized he wasn't looking at me. What the fuck? I was about to ask Bella, but then I saw her smiling and waving…right at Jasper.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I tried to keep my cool, but I was losing it so easily.

"Waving to sexy god over there. Thanks for pointing him out Summer, he's perfect."

"I pointed him out for me! I liked him; I never pointed him out for you!"

But apparently she didn't hear me because she got up and walked closer to the stage; closer to him. I turned to Richard in frustration.

"Give me three of the strongest shots you have. Now."

Alice POV

"WHOO!" I shouted as I put down another shot. I have no idea how many I've had, all I know is that I lost count after eight.

"Ali, maybe you should calm down…" Rosalie tried to tell me. She was completely _un_drunk because she had one beer, and then literally stopped.

"Not a chance!" I slurred. I looked around the room and everything was spinning…there were so many colors…

"Ali, you're talking to yourself."

"I'm going to sleep with some bitches tonight!" I yelled and then I felt myself gag.

"Shit! Alice, this is that part of the night where you lay on the bathroom floor, waiting to throw up in the toilet."

"Tick tock on the clock, but the party don't stop no!" I started singing my favorite song before I gagged again.

"Ok, let's go." I slurred to Rosalie.

Rosalie POV

He was staring at me with a smirk on his face, his dark eyes were staring right through me…as if I were something to eat…I couldn't come back to reality…he was too enticing.

"Rosalie! I'm going to throw up all over _you_!" Alice began shaking me and I looked at her bloodshot eyes. I took her and pushed her into the ladies room and then into a stall.

"I feel so sick Rosie!" she called to me.

"Uh-huh, just throw up if you feel like it, ok?" She didn't respond; just gagged.

I started thinking about that drummer again. He said his name was Emmett…I thought about the way he looked at me. Like I was some prize he just had to have…he was so unbelievably hot though...I stopped myself. I don't interact with scum like them! They're probably only out for sex. What kind of life is that?

"Where was Bella?"

"Who?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! Where was she?"

I shrugged even though she couldn't see me. "Probably with Summer I guess."

"Ok…" She paused and I heard throwing up. "Rosie! I'm better now!" She came out of the stall and tried to leave, but then she stumbled. This was going to be one long night.


End file.
